


Broken

by TH4ev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Loki Has Issues, Manipulative Loki, POV Original Female Character, Sexual Content, Smut, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TH4ev/pseuds/TH4ev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I frowned when I realized Loki came across my thoughts yet again. It had been a month since the banquet and ever since that night, I couldn't help my mind from straying to the dance we shared. But I cannot think of him in that way. There is no chance of me ever being paired with a prince. It would be outrageous. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

I had been anticipating the palace banquet I was graciously invited to attend due to my relations with my humble Aunt Irie. In her mind it was a chance to acquaint myself with the royals and noblemen. After all I was of age now, as Irie had not failed to remind me, therefore it was time to begin searching for a worthy suitor.

It was my vorfreude that inclined me to go. I had never been to a palace banquet before as my mother did not have the status that Irie has and I was unable to attend—that is until mothers untimely death few weeks prior. 

 Because my dad was off fighting for peace in Asgard, I was generously invited to stay in the resplendent home of my Aunts. She, much like my mother, underwent an arranged marriage and had a daughter of her own named Erdea. Erdea was only a couple seasons older than I and she had already found her suitor, Pasul of the royal guard. He was tall and very handsome with golden curls atop his head. They were to be wedded in one months time and because of his high ranking status, the wedding would take place in the castle of the king! It seemed so strange though that they had just met and were already commiting their lives to each other. The idea of giving myself to a man chosen by someone else did not appease me. I felt there needed to be some prior relationship beforehand but that is how the Asguardian society has always been and one would be a fool to defy it. Still I craved the idea of romance and I longed for a honest, true, and faithful husband who would love me unconditionally as I would he. 

 I had once voiced these worries to my mother and she told me she had felt the same way when she herself was of my age. Even after she was married she remained uncontent with the way she was forced to live. But as time past, she found herself falling inlove with my father. She had told me to understand that my father is wise and to trust that he will chose the right man. 

 "Amara! Erdea!" Irie's voice sounded distracting me from my thoughts. "The carriage awaits. It's time to leave!" We were seated in the dinning room after just having finished our brunch, as Irie called from the foyer. 

 "Are you ready Amara?" Erdea grinned turning her head towards me for she was excited to bring me to the castle for the first time. 

 I grinned back at Erdea, "Ready." My whole life I had yearned to go to the castle and have a glimpse up close at the two princes, Thor and Loki whom are spoken so fondly of. From what I have heard, Thor is very charming and friendly, and, well, brawny. It also seems he is favored by most of the kingdom, which brings me great curiouslty concerning Loki. He is described as mischievously handsome, tall, dark, and a sorcerer, which isn't completely accepted throughout the kingdom– some believe it is nothing but a trick used for chicanery. But I believed it was a talent of beauty and great skill. I wondered if I'd get a chance to meet them as Erdea had many times before. 

 We both began walking to the door in our newly bought dresses. Erdea looked absolutely gorgeous in her shimmery red dress as it went perfectly with her dark hair and pale complexion. The dress I wore was a lavender, long sleeved, fitted gown that flared beautifully at the knees into a small train. When I had first laid eyes on it, my mouth gaped for I had never owned a dress as beautiful as it. My hair was blonde with warm golden, reddish tones, and, as it was insisted upon, was wrapped in an intricate updew atop my head. 

 "I still can not believe are choosing to stay Irie." I said, turning to Irie.

 "I told you dear, I am much too old for things such as these and I've been to enough to last a lifetime. Now off you go!" She said practically pushing me out the door.

 It was not long before the two of us arrived and were entering the massive doors leading to the castle. The hall was the cynosure of all eyes with beauty unlike no other place. Just the vast space alone was enough to steal ones attention. The lovely art in the romanesque architecture was uncomprehendable and littered the walls everywhere. Standing in the hindmost part of the hall was King Odin with his beautiful wife Queen Frigga at his side. 

 "Look Amara, there's prince Thor and prince Loki." Erdea exclaimed pointing her finger across the room. My eyes scanned the crowd until they fell on the two very handsome men in the middle of the room appearing to be conversing with each other. I have never seen them this close before. Thor was dressed in his usual red colors and Loki his green. As I stood entranced by the two princes before me, Pasul had wandered over after finding us in the crowd. "My lady." He said before offering his arm to Erdea. 

 "Just a moment Pasul," And she turned to me. "I warn you now Amara, the men here will stop at nothing for a mere chance to a night of passions with you. I wouldn't be surprised if a Prince will endeavor you for you truly are a sight tonight." 

 "Thank you Erdea. I will be wary." I said even though I did not believe her flattery. She always endowed me with compliments for Erdea was had a very kind manner as it was how she had been brought up. 

 "Alright dear. I'll see you soon!" And she hooked her arm around Pasul's and walked off to her assigned table. Because I was unaccompanied by a partner, I was to sit on the opposite side for the feast. I knew the food was to be out soon for I could smell the delicious aromas flooding my nose from the kitchens. To pass the time until then, I listened to the feminine gossip flowing at my side. They ladies appeared to be around my age, and were chattering of the princes. 

 "I heard King Odin wants them to start courting."

 "I wish Thor would court me. He's so dreamy..." There were murmurs of agreement. 

 "I caught word that Prince Loki would not hear of it and yelled at the All-father." 

 "But he doesn't have a choice in the matter. It's up to the king." 

 "How dreadful for the woman he is paired with."

 "I don't think so. I heard he is very abstract and notional. It is why he doesn't want to go through the courting process." 

 "I don't understand..."

 "He doesn't believe in it. Rather than be paired with a lady he hardly knows, he would prefer to _date_ her before hand." Someone spoke intensely. 

 "You don't actually believe that do you?" A new voice spoke out, silencing everyone. "You've seen the way he stares at women, and you think he wants to _date_ them?" She engaged in disbelief as I briefly gazed up to gander at her. She was a very pretty young women with beautiful locks of golden hair and I noticed some of the other ladies looking at her with envy. 

 "Surely you don't mean...  _that_?"

 She smiled in response. 

 "Who did you hear this from?"

 "No one– I've seen it." Her lips turned upward wickedly. 

 The table burst with gasps with the exception of some ladies who just sat in bewilderment, obviously not understanding the meaning behind her words.. I fell to the latter group. 

 "You've what?"

 "Ah, the food is ready! I'm starved. Aren't you?" She remarked avoiding the question entirely. 

 When the cuisine arrived it was exquisite, consisting of food I had never had the chance of tasting before and the best whine Asgard offered. But I as I ate, I couldn't help my mind from drifting back to the gossip. ' _Surely you don't mean tha_ t?' What exactly did this mean and why did the blond woman seem so amused? 

 After the meal was through, the part I was most looking forward began. If this banquet was anything like the ones I had heard before, there would be dancing and drinking and forms of merriment until the early morning hours. Dancing, I like to think, is what I was meant to do—it was a natural talent of mine. 

 However I did not have a partner and the type of dancing being partook in needed me to aquire one. So I remained seated and peered across in the direction of the acompanied as Pasul offered his hand to Erdea which she happily took. He guided her to the middle of the hall where many already danced and he began to spin her around. Erdea and Pasul looked absolutely stunning together. I envied her beauty and her amiable personality which were the qualities of someone perfect. 

 "Pardon me my lady," I looked to the man who had spoken those words to me. He was a nobleman with short brown hair with his hand held out to me. "Care to dance?" 

  It was my opportunity to dance but even so I couldn't help the disquiet that branched out within me. I couldn't dance with him could I? He seemed much older and a stranger, no less. Mentally, I slapped myself for he was a moderately handsome man willing to dance with me— exactly as I wanted. So, I stood from my seat placing my hand in his, "Of course, my lord." 

 The man led me to the first open pocket of space amid the dancing couples, then he raised my hand in his and took my waist with his other. We moved gracefully along the floor before he spoke, "I am Alastair Ferguson. Might I know your name, my lady?"

 I couldn't help but smile before replying. "I am Amara Haroldottir." 

 "Amara is a beautiful name. As for Lord Harold, I cannot say I am familiar with the name." He smiled and leaned close to whisper in my ear, "So, Lady Amara," he said, his voice changing to a deep luring tone. "what do you say we take this dance else where?"

 "Elsewhere? We can go dancing in some other place?" I questioned innocently. 

 "Oh yes. I'm sure we can find someplace _private_." He said, suddenly placing his hand grabbing my rear to pull me uncomfortably close. 

 "No!" I admonished trying to push him away but he only pulled me closer. 

 "No? Do you doubt my compensation? Know this Amara— I would make sure you followed me off the edge of oblivion, make sure you thoroughly enjoy yourself. You have my word." 

 I went to slap him with the hand that previously rested upon his shoulder but I couldn't for he had caught my hand before it striked. "Let me go." I said struggling from his grasp. 

 "Now why would I let such a pretty little mouth like yours go to waste." He smirked and went to force a kiss upon me when a separate voice spoke distracting him from his movements. 

 "Is this man bothering you?" I glanced to see where deep voice of my rescuer came from. It was no other but Prince Loki himself.

 Alastair stopped and losened his grip at the presence of the prince, "My Prince! There is n—" 

 "Ah! I do believe I was speaking to the lady." Loki snapped and I saw him place his gaze upon me waiting for me to speak. 

 Instead of replying or even expressing my graditude to the Prince, I yanked myself out of Alastair's grip and ran, and I didn't stop until I felt the soothing, cool night air reach my cheeks. I had arrived at an empty balcony, one of the many that dotted the outside of the palace. 

 Resting my arms on the balcony railing, I replayed everything that recently happened through my head. Erdea warned me of this but how was I to prevent it? Alastair seemed to be a perfectly nice man until out of nowhere he sprung himself onto me. And he would have succeeded if it were not for Prince Loki. The prince untwined me from a most dreadful situation and I did nothing to acknowledge his efforts. I just could not believe what might have happened in a foreseeable future if it weren't for the younger prince. It then dawned on me that I should find him to express my gratitude and just as I was buckling up the courage to leave my solitude a familiar voice spoke through the silence. 

 "You are truly riveting, my lady." 

 I turned rather quickly and attempted to throw on a smile to hide my surprise. "Your Grace—" I would have thanked the prince standing before me if my voice hadn't caught in my throat. Instead I feasted my eyes upon him– he looked absolutely ethereal standing in the dark staring intensely at _me_.

 "I wish to apologize for the bluntness of that man. I'm afraid to say he is not the only one to treat a women as such in the palace."

 "Thank you, my lord, for your kind words and for your heroism. It means a lot to me. But it is not you who faulted me. So you need not apologize." He was stepping closer to me and it allowed me to examine his eyes more punctiliously. They were mostly blue with a small ring of green around them. 

 "Heroism?" He smirked, taking his final step and stopping beside me, a mere arms length away. "You speak as if you are confident I do not hold the same intentions as the man whom you danced with."

 "I suppose I shouldn't have assumed, my lord." I said backing away. 

 "Relax I do not plan to plunder in what isn't mine." He said in a slightly bored tone before stepping back toward me. He reached up to grab a lose strand of my hair and placed it behind my ear. "I have not seen you before this night. May I be granted the pleasure of knowing your name?"

 "Amara." I couldn't help smiling at the Prince's courtesy. It was a gratifying feeling, one I hadn't expected to experience after the events of the night. 

 "Amara" he repeated. My name rolling off his tongue gave me impulsive chills. He noticed. "Are you chilled Amara?"

 "No, your Gr—."

 "Loki." The prince said before I could finish. "I do not care for formalities at the present moment." 

 "Alright then, _Loki_ ," I corrected myself. It felt so obscene to allow his name to come from my lips in that manner. 

 "Come with me," he said after a moments pause.

 "Where will you take me?" I wanted to be sure of his intentions before he took me anywhere. 

 "Inside," Loki held his arm out to me before adding, "I wish to dance with you, if you'll allow it."

 I answered by wrapping my arm around his and allowed the younger prince to lead me back inside. When we were amongst the dancing couples once more, I wordlessly placed my hand in Loki's and inhaled sharply when he put his hand firmly on my waist. And just like that I was being whisked across the dance floor by the Prince of Asgard. 

 "You are a lovely dancer." Loki said sublimely, surprising me with how well he guided me through the couples. 

 "You are very kind to say so." I beamed up at him. 

 "Amara. It means elegance and grace. Did you know?"

 "No I'm afraid I did not." I replied as we continued to move gracefully along the floor. 

 "I'd say it is very fitting to you." His flattery was beginning to overwhelm me and I wasn't sure how to respond to it all. 

 "You are much the same when it comes to dancing, Loki." 

 "Am I?" He asked teasingly as he spun me around and manuevered his feet in a very elegant manner. When I swung back to him flew back into his chest.

 "My lord!" I yammered after pushing myself off of him. Surely strangers didn't dance that closely. However he didn't seem concerned about that only rather amused. 

 "Please do try to remember my name Amara." He said suddenly dipping me down and propping me by just his arm. 

 "Yes my— Loki." I was sure my cheeks flushed for I had said 'my Loki' who does that? 

 He smirked down at me, "My Loki." Then he pulled me back up until my chest was flat against his,"I must say I'm rather fond of that one." 

 Unsure of how to respond, I settled with granting him a smile. After all the prince had immensely lightened my mood when I thought my night was ruined by the brown haired nobleman. 

 The song that was playing ended however Loki requested to have one more dance which I graciously accepted. We didn't talk much but there was no awkwardness in the silence of our voices. The music and laughter of the people around us didn't create a need to converse. When the song unfortunately came to an end, Loki bowed and took my hand and gently placed a kiss upon it. "Thank you for such a lovely dance, Lady Amara. I do hope it is not our last." He enlightened and, to my dismay, he left.

 "Amara!" I heard someone shout through the crowd. I scanned the crowd to find the culprit but had no luck. "Amara, over here!" My eyes finally caught Erdea approaching me with Pasul trailing behind. 

 "I saw you dancing with Prince Loki!" Erdea exclaimed. "You know he doesn't ask just any lady to dance with him."

 "What do you mean?" 

 "Well he rarely dances unless he's rather fond of the lady. Did you speak with him prior?" Erdea waved her hand as she spoke indicating for us to leave the dance floor. 

 "I did on the balcony. He followed me after I ran from a horrid dance with a foul nobleman." I explained, while following her. 

 "He followed you?" Pasul spoke, the features on his face becoming worried. 

 "Yes he did I suppose."

 "I would stay away from that man. I heard terrible things about how he treats women." Pasul warned. 

 "I don't understand. How does he treat them?"

 "Oh Amara." Erdea looked at me with the deepest concern written on her features. "If you need an explanation, you really don't want to know."

 Oh. "You mean— _he beds them?_ " I spoke uncertainly, hoping against all odds that's not what they meant. 

 "Yes Amara, but in ways you couldn't even imagine." said Pasul. 

 "No." I said shaking my head. "I don't believe he would do that. He was too kind."

 "How do you think he gets them into his bed?" Erdea asked. "It's all apart of his charm."

 For some reason I couldn't believe them and prehaps I was too naive but there was something about his flattery and kindness that kept him genuine in my mind. He never pursued me like Alastair had or said anything to indicate other intentions, did he? 

* * *

The night ended young for Erdea and I as Erdea claimed the late night festivities were not a privilege to witness. Apparently some of the noblemen became drunk and demanding as the night went on and young ladies, such as myself, would be fools to linger. 

As Pasul led us to the doors at the end of the hall and to the carriage I let my mind drift back to my incounter with Loki. It was surely something I would never forget. How strange it was that solely his presence could stimulate such longings within me. The man was so enticing dark, fascinating, intoxicating, handsome, tall and a thousand other adjectives I didn't have to care to think of. It's a wonder he hasn't found a lady yet. 

_Little did I know just how enticing he would prove to be._

* * *

The days dragged by very unhurriedly. There was nothing of excitement occurring in my life for I had no desire to pursue my talents of performing after my mom passed. After all, it was she who put me up to it and now everytime I sang or danced, it only reminded me of her. Then I would become heavy-hearted and as I reminisced the past where my mother was once more... Today however I made plans– well more accurately, Irie did. 

"Amara!" When I did not respond Irie shouted again, "Amara, how does it fair?" Irie was now peering through the door into the fitting room. 

"It's beautiful." I had been trying on dresses for the upcoming ball– the first of its kind. This particular ball was a chance for unweded Asgardians to, for lack of a better term, mingle. Anyone not promised to another is invited, that is assuming you are wellborn– only the most elite people of the kingdom were allowed to attend. I assumed it was for the Princes as they were start courting soon and it would be the perfect gathering to scout the fair women of the kingdom.  

"I couldn't agree more. It will be perfect for the ball." Irie raved as I walked out of the fitting room. The dress was a pleasant shade of blue, high-collared, yet still exposed my shoulders, with a subtlety embellished bodice, and a skirt that gathered at the floor by my ankles. It was very beautiful and I found myself wondering if a certain prince would fancy me in it. After all, it was very likely I would see him again... 

Suddenly I frowned when I realized Loki came across my thoughts yet again. It had been a month since the banquet and ever since that night, I couldn't help my mind from straying to the dance we shared. But I cannot think of him in that way. There is no chance of me ever being paired with a prince. It would be outrageous. 

"Amara, dear is something wrong? Does the dress not appease you?" 

"No, no of course not. It's perfect Irie." I replied covering my frown with a smile. 

"Alright" she said turning to the small old woman who owned the shop. "We'll take this one." 

"Yes m'lady." The dress maker replied jotting down on her clipboard and taking the payment from Irie. This dress better at least catch his eye, I thought as my mind drifted off again. Hopefully it will be enough for I wanted nothing more than to dance with Loki another time. But, what if he doesn't even remember me? _Ugh Amara enough!_ I scolded myself yet even I recognized that there was no denying it, even if it's cliche..., I fancied a prince. 

* * *

"Aren't the princes so charming?" My friend Malva spoke, forcing me from my haze of thoughts for I had drifted off again, this time at the palace ball. "I wish Prince Thor would chose me to be his bride." She babbled staring dreamy eyes toward the princes as I sat next to her in the hall, slumped over, using my hands as a chin rest. 

 "Yeah." I said halfheartedly at best, becoming slightly bored of the predictably of the feminine gossip. "I personally prefer the younger Prince." I decided to admit, very few preferred the lesser Prince– subsequently, there was only one heir to the Thorne. 

 "Loki?" She chirped before very suddenly becoming serious, "Umm Amara?"

 "Yes Malva?"

 "Why is Prince Loki is staring at you?"

 "He's what?" I spouted tearing my eyes fully back into reality to gaze at Loki. 

 "And Prince Thor!" She added bouncing out of her seat, practically yelling. When my eyes met Loki's, his mouth turned slightly upwards acknowledging me while I noticed, dimly, Thor's gaze upon me as well. "Amara, I think they were talking about you..."

 "Don't be absurd. Why would they talk about me?"

* * *

~ _Loki's POV~_

_The moment he asked me, I knew exactly who. At nights end, the lovely Amara will be mine._

_I was determined to prove my ignorant brother, Thor, I could seduce and bed a young maiden in a single night. He believes the only female I can lure to my chambers with such time are the whores of the palace. Clearly he wasn't familar of the effects of a light, stolen touch, or soft spoken word whispered into a waiting ear._

_Amara was an incredibly stunning, young asgardian I encountered at a banquet earlier this season. She was only a bit of fun the night I met her. It's extremely amusing how easy it is to make a young girl blush with a simple dance. But now that other plans have surfaced, I knew she would be the perfect victim to my schemes. I am going to ruin her and she will unknowingly welcome it with wide spread arms. Evidently, I was going to enjoy this far too much._

_"Have you made your mind brother? Which maiden will it be?" Thor boomed from behind patting his large hand onto my shoulder._

_I stood staring at her from afar, "Yes I have. The girl in the high-collared, blue dress."_

_Thor scanned the crowd until his eyes fell on to the girl. He laughed in disbelief. "She is most fair Loki. Are you sure you can do it?" At that moment, Amara looked up and caught me overtly staring at her and her smooth cheeks blushed red at the contact._

_"Positive." I affirmed with a slight grin and a tilt of my head towards her before finally tearing my eyes away._

_It wasn't until later in the evening when I first approached her. She was standing amoung other young maidens and appearing to be conversing with each other. I walked quietly until I stood by her side._

* * *

~Amara's POV~

"My lady, we meet again." Loki stood a mere few inches beside of me and startled me so much that I jumped. 

"My lord!" I stammered, having trouble of what else to say. 

"Amara, what did I say about formalities the last time we met?" He asked, eyebrows quirking. 

 "My apologies, Loki." I replied as I snuck a glance at Malva who still stood beside me. She looked utterly taken aback at the presence of the Prince and presumably the words we had spoken to each other thus far. 

 "That's better." He said, pleased. How peculiar is was for him to wish me to speak either him in such a fashion. We were not friends, hardly aquaintances, yet he I am to call him by his name, a prince! "It's ashame you know." I looked up to him fully and found his head tilted toward me.

 "What is?"

 "It's a shame, my dear Amara, that you are without an escort." He looked looked at me dotingly before turning to Malva and I couldn't help but smile at what his utterance insinuated. "Might I steal her from you for a dance or two? "

 "Of course my lord, of course!" Malva remarked, the shock on her face still slightly there. She watched as he turned back to me. 

 His hand was outstretched waiting for me to place my own in his. "Amara?"

 I immediately nodded with a large smile and grasped his outstretched hand and to which he took and led me into the crowd.

 When we reached an opening amongst the dancing bodies, Loki pulled me close, left hand gently grasping my right, and the other settled on the curve of my hip. He didn't speak until he began to sweep me across the floor, "You might possibly be even more riveting than I remember." I noticed his eyes lightly skimming my body and a faint blush crept my cheeks. 

 "I could say the same to you, you know." It was true. The Prince wore a much more formal set of clothes than the last I saw him and they seemed to compliment his figure better... He truly was tall, dark, and handsome. 

 "Oh?" His mouth quirked in amusement. "Do I detect flattery Amara?" 

 "Did you not do the same to me?" I asked genuinely confused. 

 "It is merely expected of me to grace a lovely lady as I see one. However you, my dear, have no expectation."He replied mellifluously, gently turning me to avoid an oncoming couple. 

 "I had no idea such conformities existed."

 "I think," he continued, "that conformity bores you as much as it bores me."

 I raised an eyebrow as we looped around the corner, "Should I be insulted by that implication?"

 He grinned, "Perhaps. Are you insulted?"

 I hesitated, briefly pondering, before answering, "No I suppose not."

 "I didn't presume you would be." Loki agliely spun me around and when I recoiled, I found myself flush against his chest. 

 "Why must you do that?" I asked looking up at him as he continued to hold me close. 

 "Do what?" He asked casually as if nothing was abnormal. 

 "Why do you dance so... closely to me?" No, intimately is what I should have said. He was dancing with me as if we were wedded. 

 "Does it not appease you?"

 "No but," I tried to hide my blush at senselessly admitting that. "do you not worry that people might gain false assumptions of it?"

 "I do believe I mentioned I do not like propriety. Does it bother you, the rumors that may be spread from this?"

 "I honestly care not of what people think of me." I said as the song ended. We stopped dancing but our hands remained on each other. 

 "Then you mustn't mind me if I do this," his hand slid around my waist until it reached up my back and pressed me closer to him, embracing me. I watched his eyes focus on my lips as his other hand left my own and reached up to my face. His thumb traced my cheeks and down to my lips and I allowed my mouth to gape open as I stared at him in bewilderment as we stood in a fairly intimate embrace. I was becoming aware how much I craved to kiss him right now and it _frightened_ me. I have never been so infatuated with a man before, let alone any man. So why this sudden desire for him, a Prince no less. And why must my mind tell me to run when my instinct tells me to stay and kiss him? 

 "Um..." I said awkwardly, finally returning to my senses. "Perhaps this is not the best place for such acts, my prince." I truly think I might have indulged if it weren't for the publicity surrounding us. 

 "Hmm perhaps... Or maybe you do care what people think of you." He retorted. 

 "No. I am just not too fond of an audience during such... _intimate_ acts."

 The corner of his month tilted slightly up, "Then, if that is the case, let us go where no such audience exists— Meet me on the balcony where we first spoke in one hour." Loki whispered the last bit into my ear before he, very abruptly, left my grasp and offhandedly walked away from the dancers leaving me standing there resembling an imbecile. 

 Never has my heart beated as fast as it did in this moment. My chest ached with  presentiment and discomposure mixed with newfound longing. _Should I go?_  

 No of course I shouldn't! I cannot not meet the Prince on a balcony, alone, so he may... _indulge_  himself with me. It's what he inclined toward I'm certain of it. Else, what would he entail? However what I do not understand is, why me? As a Prince of Asgard, he could indulge himself to any women in the kingdom if he so desired, so why this sudden interest in me? Was there something I disregarded? 

 After I found my way off the dance floor, I came across Malva sitting exactly where I left her staring wide eyed at me until very promptly looking away, pretending to be examining her nails. 

 "What?"

 "Oh did I speak? Nothing, I meant nothing." She said looking slightly uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. 

 "You need not speak for me to know there is something admiss."

 "It was merely a jest Amara." She laughed awkwardly. "Honestly I meant nothing by my behavior."

 "You saw me dancing–" 

 "I–uh... yes but it's uh, it is not any business of mine."

 "I'm not with him if that's what you inquire."

 "You aren't?"

 "Don't be ridiculous. Me with a prince? I only shared a dance with him."

 "Forgive me but it looked...it just looked–" she seemed to struggle with the right words to say. 

 "I know what it looked like."

 "Amara– he fancies you. It'd take a fool to not notice. And I think you do him. Just be careful– things may not turn up the way you'd like."

 "Thank you for your concern." 

 "Please pardon me for I am only curious, what else did he say to you?"

 I recalled every moment I encountered with the prince up until this point only leaving out his invitation to the balcony. She seemed almost envious of the princes attention to me but she also seemed familiar with his reputation which is why I didn't tell her. I didn't tell her because I knew I was going to go– whether it was foolish to or not. 

 Time seemed to drag as I waited for my meeting with the prince. I kept trying to enjoy the company and merriment of those around me but I couldn't stray my mind to anything else. Scenarios of all sorts popped into my head. Would he engage in friendly conversation? Wish to spend more time with me? Kiss me like he almost did in front of all those people. Would he want more than I can give him? Would I let him? In the end I had no clue. And I knew it was likely I would regret going but I was also positive I would regret not going at all. 

* * *

What was I doing?– I thought as I found my feet lifting themselves, guiding me away from the crowd after bading farewell. I walked to the edge of the hall which lead to the familiar balcony I had once found comfort on after a dreadful dance. When I walked through the door way and onto the balcony, I found it to be empty. Where was he? It wasn't long before I heard a voice sound from behind.

"You came."

Slowly, I turned around to face him finding that he was a few paces away from me. His hands were placed firmly behind his back and he slightly leaned forward, "Why?" 

My eyes fluttered downward and back up to him as I fleetingly searched for words that would appease him, "Is it not what you wanted?" 

"What I want means very little if you do not want it too." His smooth voice replied as he began to saunter around me. 

"And what is it that you want?" I inquired, turning my head as I heard him circle behind me.

"I'm afraid you are not yet ready to know." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" My soft voice spoke back as he continued to circle me. 

"Precisely what I said, for what I want may frighten you in this moment." And he stopped in front of me again only this time very close and I found it difficult to keep eye contact for he was immensely intimidating in this moment. 

"You claimed to hold no opinion on the way others think of you. Yet you fear when I do this–" His thumb gently traced my lip again, "when there is an audience."

"I told you. I do not believe such acts should be performed publicly."

"But you'd allow me to do so here?"

Regarding the circumstances at which I came here, that is exactly what I was doing. But I had yet to decide if I truly endorsed it, yet it seemed as though I already had based off my lack of dissent. "I- I...suppose I would." I responded looking anywhere but his eyes as he ran the back of his finger against my cheek. 

He lowered his hand and appeared to be contemplating something while his eyebrows wrinkled in thought. "You still have yet to explain your reasoning for coming." He said, tantalizingly as he stalked behind me. 

"I think you already know the answer to your question." I replied cooly. 

"Ah– yes but I want to hear you say it." He replied, trailing the tips of his fingers along my arm as he circled me again. 

"You bring something...something different out in me."

His mouth formed into a grin, "And what might that be?" The question was met by silence for I could not form any words. What was I supposed to say when I did not even know myself? I definitely wanted him, to be with him– that much I knew. "Don't get shy on me now Amara." Suddenly standing only an inch away from me, he leaned in close, brushing his chest against my back and whispered tauntingly, "Is it _desire_?" I felt his warm breath on my neck while his hand crept onto my side and gently snaked down to my hips as if to emphasize his point and shivers rippled down my spine. "Do you desire me, Amara?"

 My mind reeled with so many thoughts, urges, instincts, worries. First and foremost, I think I did desire him. However would I be a fool enough to admit it? For all I know he could be teasing me or, worse yet, testing my chastity. But if I told him the truth and he felt the same, would he– take me? The thought made my heart skip a beat. "No, I-"

 "Don't lie to me." He interrupted, his tone a fraction darker, as the hand holding my hip guided me around to face him. "There is no more skilled liar in the Realms than I, you cannot _deceive_ me Amara." We were so close now that if I were to so much as breathe, my chest would surely meet his own. 

 "Would you answer truthfully if I asked you the same?" I replied tilting my head upward to him. I hadn't truly realized how tall he was until I noticed how much my neck craned to reach his gaze. 

 A huge smile began to spread on his face, "Yes I would. Because _truthfully_ I can think of nothing else except how much I desire you right now." He lifted his hand up about to place on on my cheek but stopped before long, "May I?" I nodded, feeling my eyes light up with fervor, as his hand held my cheek and his face leaned down towards mine again but, this time, grazed his lips against my own. Then, slowly, he began the real game with a kiss. I was in shock of how it had all happened and uncertain of how to proceed as it was my very first kiss. As we stood with our lips joined, his hand left my cheek to trail up my arm and back down until it joined the other settled on my hips. After a while he broke away and my eyes fluttered open to meet his own. I realized as soon as he pulled away I wanted him back. I couldn't part from him, for he had lured me in and I could not escape his hold on me even if I wanted, so I stood on my tip toes to place my lips upon his again. 

 This time the kiss began to move more deeply– roughly, however I did not mind. In fact I rather liked it and became more experimental with my hands for they had now moved up to his shoulders and began wrapping themselves around his neck to pull him closer. 

 His hands, which previously rested on my hips, snaked around me to pull me into an embrace and I marveled in the intimacy it provided as I felt his body flat against my own. Then I had a sudden feeling, as if I was floating, but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the prince and how much I desired him. 

 When Loki finally broke contact with my lips to trail kisses down my neck I gasped. Not at the sudden contact but in response to the change of scenery for we were not on the balcony, instead we were standing in the center of a rather impressive bedroom. It was covered in various dark shades of green, scrupulously organized, the walls were lined shelf upon shelf, filled with books. There was a sitting area, a desk with scattered papers atop it, and a impressively grand bed strewn with green silk sheets. It was Loki's bed chambers...

 I knew why he brought me here and what was to follow if I continued with my actions but in this present moment I didn't care in the slightest. All I could focus on was this foreign feeling of Loki's mouth on my neck, tasting me as if I were some sort of candy he couldn't have enough of. In the meanwhile, his one hand moved from my waist and to my leg as he proceeded to lift it up to wrap around his waist. He then placed his opposite hand on my lower back and pressed his hips foward until I felt him. Through all his clothes and my dress I could feel how much he desired me and I moaned involuntarily at the thought of it. 

 His chuckle rang in my ear before he gently placed a kiss upon my lips. I was unhappy when the the kiss ended but it quickly faded when he slithered down my body until reaching my feet. I anxiously watched as he slowly lifted the skirt of my gown to my ankles and very gently grabbed a foot and undid the buckles to my shoe and I could feel my breath quicken at the entirely innocent touch. After he dispensed both of my shoes, his hands moved slowy up my legs, and he rose off the ground as they went higher. His eyes now locked with mine as one of his hands caressed my untouched inner thigh, making my breath hitch in my throat. His lips leaned into my own again and kissed me. Resultantly, to my bemusement, I felt my under garments being slid down my legs and to my feet.

 "So tell me, my sweet Amara." He said, his hand trailing back up my thigh and stroking it with his thumb and I focused on him with wide, captivated eyes. "Am I the first to touch you _here_ ,—" his fingers grazed my center causing my body to tremble in... was it excitement? "—other than yourself?"

 That's when the reality of the situation hit me. _What was I doing?_   I used my hands to push myself away from him. His embrace only let me go so far. "I can't, Loki." 

"Yes you can," he hummed,  immediately pressing his lips against my neck again and trailing his hand tighter around my waist. 

 

"No. I do not want to." I pleaded. 

 He snapped his head up. "You are an abysmal liar Amara," he told her, his voice changing to a seductive tone and his thumb stoking my hip. "Don't you see what I do to you? Can you not feel it? You crave me, yet you can't place a finger on why." He lowered his mouth and whispered into my ear, "Allow me to show you." I shuddered at those last words wanting nothing more then for them to be fulfilled as he nipped at my ear and my neck. 

 "No." I couldn't give in. "You would leave me as nothing more than a foolish girl whose future husband will know that she is impure and will treat her accordingly. What you speak of may be true, that I desire you, but I cannot do this. The consequences are too dire." 

 "There is one detail you've forgotten—" he said in a slightly nonchalant tone. "It regards your actions at the palace."

 "Oh?" I retorted raising my eyebrow. "Please do enlighten me."

 "As you wish." He chuckled lowly while standing up to his full height. "You may not realize it but you are very stubborn." I looked at him, my eyes urging him to evaluate. The Prince, however, took his time brushing off his clothing and clearing his throat before continuing. "I have spent some time watching you from afar, I've noticed you struggle to overcome many trials and tribulations in your life. In particular, a simple mention of marriage or the courting process is enough to cause you dashed hopes. You despise it but you also have accepted that you've no choice but to abide it happily and without question." He was slowly pacing now while I sat and listened to his voice– it was mesmerizing and I felt he could read to me my most unfavored text and I would have listened just as intently as I was right in this moment. 

 "However a window opens when you meet a certain someone. Someone darker then you're accustomed to and you find yourself excited." His voice had now taken on a deeper intoxicating resonance as he continued pacing and my eyes snapped open, not entirely sure of when they had closed in the first place. "So you take a risk with a Prince and follow him onto a balcony, fully aware of the consequences that will surely follow your actions but you do it anyways. Why? Because as your own personal statement against the terribly unfair rules you live by, you can exert control over the one thing that is, as of now, still yours, and yours alone—" Loki stopped until he stood in front of me again while I remained perched at the end of his bed." your body." He accentuated his words by creeping his hand up my thigh. 

 "You risk it for you cannot wait to taste the way it feels to break the rules for the first time in your young life, and you cannot contain your excitement at the thought of breaking them right this moment," his hand creeped further upward, "and the next." He became silent allowing the truth of his words to sink in. He was completely right, simply due to the gender I had been born with, I faced a future decided upon by others who thought they knew best and did not care for my opinion. This was my chance to act against the courting system and when would I get this chance again?

 I tilted my head upwards, as his chest was currently at eye level, to fully look at him. "I shouldn't want this—" I breathed in deeply and his lips lifted up into a suble grin, presumably already predicting my answer, while I locked my eyes to his own, "but... I've never _desired_ anything more in my life than I do right now." I said and grabbed a fist full of his shirt before frantically pulling him down for a searing kiss. 

 It was foolish to give in, I knew that, but it was also unbinding, freeing. I couldn't get enough of his touch, his voice, his demeanor. His hands snaked up from behind and began to slowly unlace the ties on the back of my dress. I did nothing to stop him and when they were lose, I stood up as he pulled the fabric over my head and tossed it to the side leaving me in nothing but a white slip. His fingers now were slowly inching up the little cloth that still covered me until I interrupted them with my hands, "Your turn, I think." I said earning a mischievous grin from the still fully clothed prince. 

 He moved his hands out in front, as if he was surrendering after being caught in some appalling act, "Do as you will, my lady." 

 Smiling, I reached up and gently took one of his wrists in my hand, "Come my prince." I said walking and tugging him towards me. 

 " _Oh yes_. I'm counting on it." He said chuckling as he followed me until he stood, back towards the bed. He towered before me, watching and awaiting my next move as I looked up at him with an abashed face finally piecing together the meaning behind his words. I decided to shrug it off and look down to examine his vest. I was very unsure and felt as though my pure innocence was insistent on holding me back, but I refused to let it show and eagerly found a buckle on his vest and started unclasping it until it separated. When the final buckle was unhooked, I pulled the vest off him and immediately started undoing the buttons of his black tunic, each one revealing more and more of his pale smooth chest. After the last button was undone, I slid my hands under the black fabric and quivered at the contact as I placed them onto his bare, toned shoulders to guide his shirt off and onto the ground. 

 Then, trailing my gaze upwards until it met his own, I felt for his belt before unfastening it and yanking it from his body. I fought to keep a defiant look about my face as my hands hesitantly loosened the ties on his pants and slowly slid them to the ground. I knew there was nothing left on his body and _my gosh_ it was a little frightening. My curiosity urged me to look upon his form and take in every featured he had to offer but I didn't want to lose whatever I was trying to achieve by staring at the prince who stared at me. 

 A sly grin began to spread his face as he placed his hands on the bare backs of my thighs where my slip was too short to cover, "I like your courage. Shall we test it further?" And without waiting for a response, my slip was torn down the back and it joined the pile of discarded clothing. My breathing began to quicken in anticipation and uncertainty of what was to come and I nervously bit my lip. Quickly, almost desperately, he closed the distance between us and scooped up my small frame, pressing his lips against mine. And for the first time that night I could truly feel him, all of him. Goosebumps spread like rapid fire everywhere his skin touched mine—like when his arms wrapped around my _bare_ back and when his smooth chest smashed against my _bare_ breasts and when his arousal grazed against my _bare_ stomach...

 My lips were still locked to his as he proceeded to navigate his way back to the bed. It was much easier to kiss him now that I was eye level with him but that didn't last long for I was now being laid down onto the bed with my feet dangling off. Then... _he pulled away._  

 I watched him move away from me in what seemed like slow motion and my head began to spin in anticipation. I had never seen a man in this state of dress, or should I say lack of, before. Young maidens, such as myself, are heavily guarded on this topic up to the time at which she is wedded. Until then, she is supposed to be completely pure both in experience and knowledge. Now that's not to say I didn't have a vague idea. The women did talk, I know what comes with intimacy but perhaps only to a certain extent.

 He seemed to revel in the ripple of anxiety that fluttered through me when my eyes finally drank in the sight of him. He was truly beautiful. My innocent eyes hungrily scanned every part of him meticulously, down to every last hair, every muscle, every perfect imperfection, every crowning scar— until I reached his familiar face once more. I noticed he was staring at my body unashamedly and feeling a bit embarrassed I turned my head away for I did not want to see him appraise me. 

 "Don't." He said reaching over and placing his thumb under my chin pleading me to look at him once again. "You are absolutely, exquisite." He cooed leaning over me— I could feel his breath on my neck sending chills down my body. Then instead of ravishing me, Loki veered back to look at me, "Do you trust me?" he asked quietly. 

 When my eyes met his stare I answered, barely a whisper, "I do." I haven't an explanation why, for this man screamed trouble, but at the same time I had intuition he wouldn't harm me. 

 My wrists were gathered up by his hands and placed over my head and I felt a soft but firm restraint of silk wrap around them shaping me at his mercy. I almost panicked but in some twisted way I became more excited and felt the warmth spread down my thighs. "Keep them there," he said, his tone a fraction darker and he dipped his head down to kiss my neck as he did before and I even shifted my head to allow him easier access as he trailed down it. Then, before I could mentally prepare myself, he grasped a nipple in his warm mouth and started sucking while fiddling his hand around the other. My hands, still tied together, instinctively shot down to Loki's hair but before I could tangle my fingers in his hair, Loki haulted his mouth, grabbed my hands and swiftly placed them above my head once more. "I said, keep them there. Do you not understand?"

 "I'll keep them there." I replied weakly, not trusting that I physically could just from imagining the things he has yet done to me. 

 Seeming satisfied, Loki dipped his head back down to my chest and my fingers gripped painfully onto the sheets above my head. He began swirling his tongue around my nipple over and over, causing a moan to escape my lips and all the while I wondered if he could feel my heart pounding in my chest.

 His attention wasn't limited to any one place on my body for eventually he took to lavishing it everywhere, gradually drifting his lips lower when he heard little pleading whimpers from my lips. He took his time, kissing and sucking and licking me skillfully, with an experienced touch, getting nerverackingly lower until I felt his hands on my thighs, pushing them gently outward as his tongue licked a trail up each on. I tensed automatically while looking down at him, fighting an instinct to close my legs for it was the sheer _intimacy_ of his position that startled me, and I couldn't envision feeling any more exposed.

 He chuckled mischievously looking up at me from between my legs,"Do not fret Amara. It is nothing you won't thoroughly enjoy." His words did little to soothe me and I could feel my toes curl and my breath quicken in uncertainty as my legs and my arms continued their struggle to stay constrained. 

 Relax," he commanded gently, his voice vibrating through my leg as he rested his cheek there a moment. I closed my eyes and did my best to do so while focusing on his little kisses on my thigh and the softness of his hands as they caressed the same skin. I took this moment to comprehend what was about to happen, but I couldn't even wrap my mind around it. Perhaps I was not ready as I initially thought. If I only had the comfort of some prior knowledge or at least a vague idea of what to expect, I wouldn't be this tense, I concluded as he trailed his mouth up my thighs. Then, suddenly, a moan tore from my mouth for his tongue left his mouth and stole a taste of me and I realized _nothing_ could have even marginally prepared me for this. 

 He was vicious and merciless with his mouth and tongue from the very beginning and a sense of panick emerged for I did not know how to go about the sensations he sprung within me. "Amara," he said after pausing the sweet torture he had only just begun inflicting upon me, to grab my hands from his hair, for I had desperately tangled them there without ever meaning to. "I didn't want to subject you to this but you leave me no choice." He reached up and pinned my arms above my head again but this time, to my horror, they were fastened there. Never have I imagined to find myself in this, position, with Prince Loki. I was tied to his bed, naked, awaiting for him to indulge himself in me. _I was truly at his mercy._

 I squeezed my eyes shut when I saw him lower his mouth back down to continue. When he began again, I couldn't help but thrash and moan for the intensity was just too much and I couldn't lie still no matter how much I tried. 

 As he continued, his hands wrapped around my legs to pin them down but when that offered little change, his arms pulled my legs over his shoulders, holding me in place and my entire body shuddered. His new positioning helped only somewhat, and I began flailing once again. I heard him growl in frustration, then felt it, which brought about a whole new shudder.

 Loki had reduced me to sobs from at the sheer pleasure wrought by from his tongue and I tried _desperately_ to slow my rapid motions but I was barely able to handle the intensity alone. Perhaps his title  _Silvertongue_ did not solely describe his persuasive speech, I thought briefly while his tongue swirled over and over around the inmost part of me. 

 Finally managing to still somewhat from my jerky movements, I snuck glance down to his face. I stared with flushed cheeks, taking in his slightly knit brow and his white-knuckle grip on my legs, listening to and feeling the sounds he made as he seemed to savor _every last taste_ , and I couldn't fray my eyes away. Then his head tilted slightly to one side and he opened his eyes, looking up at me and catching me overtly staring, but I didn't look away even as I heard -and felt- him chuckle at me. That is until I felt myself being propelled suddenly, without warning, and my head dropped back helplessly as it all came to an end so sudden and powerful that I screamed at the intensity of it.

 For me it was unclear how long it went on or how long it took for me to regain my senses for I had no concept of time in my stupor, but when my eyes eventually opened and I felt my mind unscramble, I realized he hadn't stopped his actions, but merely slowed them down. I opened my mouth to speak, but then I felt slim fingers join his mouth in his efforts, and my words became a shocked moan as it all started again. There was nothing I could do but lay there and try to keep breathing as I reached my second peak unbelievably quickly, almost as if the first one hadn't really ended at all but just paused on the way to the second one.

 All sense of fear or anxiety had abandoned me as I lay there, breathing shallowly and barely aware of the world around me as time ticked by unfathomably. Distantly, after awhile, I felt lips on my neck, and I began to come back to life when those lips found my mouth. I blushed at how different he tasted for I knew it was myself that I tasted on his lips as he kissed me. My hands were released from their bounds as Loki's lips moved against mine and I wrapped them around his arms that he was using to hold himself up over top of my body. Looking up into Loki's very self-satisfied but strained face, I felt a mixture of slight fear and painful arousal at the thought of what this man just did to me and the mere thought of what's to come. I didn't even know my body was capable of feeling the things he inflicted upon me with his touch and I loved it, in fact, I wanted more... nonetheless, I was really nervous.

 "Had I known you were such a fierce kicker, I may have considered constraining your legs as well." I don't know why but my face still filled with blush at his indication of that. "But enough fondling," he said as I felt his arousal hard against my leg. His touch on my leg made all sorts of emotions ripple through my being but in the end, I only felt emboldened that a girl such as me could do this to a man such as him. "Are you prepared to begin the real fun now?"

 I nodded immediately, wondering where I had come across this new found courage but my head stilled as something crept across my thoughts. There was just one lingering question I had to ask, "Will it... hurt?"

 "Not when you are with _me_." Loki assured and kissed my lips and every inch of my skin that he could reach as if preparing my body for what was to come. His lips seemed to work like magic, and I could literally feel my muscles relax in the ebb of his touch. I wonder if I had his sorcery to thank for it but I didn't think on it much for I was distracted by the feeling of something lightly brushing against my center. This was it, the true point of no return. I looked at him with a mixture of lust and compassion as he looked back at me, I wonder if he knew the extend of the effect he had on me. 

 Breathe," he instructed as he rested his forehead back against mine. I began making small movements in my chest which was the moment he pushed precociously inside, breaking my chastity.

 "Oh," I gasped, clutching my hands at his shoulders and I did not breathe, tensing up all over again and feeling shock take hold at just how extrinsically snug it really was. Despite my obvious discomfort, Loki didn't stop until he completely filled me making the intensity almost agonizing and causing a wimper to escape my lips. 

 He brushed my hair from my pale face and his voice sounded in my ear with more tenderness than it had all night, "Amara, look at me." My eyes flickered open and up to his own, his brow wrinkled with concern. " _Breathe_ ," he repeated.

 I replied by taking deep breaths— in and out. Loki was unfeigned when he claimed there would be no pain, however, I did not expect the intimacy to intensify when I experienced him  _inside of me_. I felt very open and vulnerable to the prince. Never had I trusted anyone with this side of me, not even myself but I had to remind myself that I did trust the prince and I also believed that he wouldn't intentionally harm me. 

 When I was finally grasping hold of a steady rhythm in my breaths, he began to move again, very subtly moving his hips allowing my body to adjust and stretch to accommodate him. Loki hadn't taken his eyes off of me the whole time and when I realized this I became slightly flustered. He stared as if he was evaluating me, presumably waiting for the right reaction before he could continue and increase the intensity of it. But when my face flushed at his stare, he begun to speak softly, "Are you well Amara?"

 It certainly wasn't agonizing and it wasn't quite pleasant either but regardless of how I felt, I didn't trust my voice to say anything coherently. Apparently my face was answer enough and after kissing me on the forehead he replied a little uneasily, "It will get better as we move." He slowly withdrew, only to push back in earning a gasp from me and began repeating the motion, slow at first, but gradually increasing his speed and setting his rhythm.  

 At first, I focused on holding on and trying to grasp this strange, foreign feeling of being so utterly full but only for a moment as he would pull back from me. There was less discomfort the more he went, and soon the sensation I felt as he moved within me, was a slick heat and a growing desire. A moan finally escaped unchecked as the prince took me, causing him to groan for the first time, and I reveled in the sound of it. I felt him bring one of his hands underneath me angling me differently and this time I cried out at the sheer pleasure wrought by the change and scratched my nails down his back.

 Never in a million years did I believe I would cave to such acts so easily. Astonishment flooded through me at how easily he could persuade me with such little effort. Not long ago if I heard would give myself to him, I would be in sheer disbelief. Yet here I was with the prince thrusting himself in and out of me, over _and over._  

 When I finally over came the malaise that had branched out in me, my attentions focused wholly the pleasure he made me feel– it was blissfully incomprehensible. Realizing I was staring at his chest, I managed to trail my eyes up to his gaze but my breath caught and I shuddered at what I saw. Loki was unguarded, feral, and painstakingly beautiful in his lack of restraint or care, staring down at me through a small curtain of his disheveled black hair. His dilated blue eyes burned into mine while he breathed through his open mouth and heightened every last sensation that was coursing though me with just the strength of his gaze. All I could do was stare and try not to drown under the waves of pleasure that I was riding.

 "You are _mine_ Amara." He growled as I felt my eyes widen at the words. "No matter who you're with or what you want, this part of you is for  _me alone_ , do you understand?" 

 I just stared at him without responding utterly taken aback at him claiming his ownership of me. In some twisted way, I cherished the thought of being his only. I needed it, the endorsement, and I couldn't imagine it being any other way. He growled again,"You belong to me. _Say it._ "

 "I'm y-yours Loki... I-I'm yours." he grinned at my inability to speak and reached down to brush his thumb against me. The touch sent me spiraling closer and closer to my climax with each thrust, and soon I was clutching his shoulders as if my life depended on it and murmuring his name without meaning to. When I finally came around him, he lowered his head to my neck  and moaned uncontrollably just as he finally found his release and poured himself within me. 

 My mind was a haze of pleasure, passion and pain as his weight fell upon me, and I did not want to come back to reality for this was far, far better and I was afraid that if I did, it may very likely all be a dream.

 Inevitably, I overcame my stupor to find myself staring through heavy-lidded eyes at the Prince's palace ceiling as he lay over me, still inside of me, breathing contentedly against my neck.

 I was no longer a maiden, no longer pure because I had just been taken for the first time by Prince Loki, son of the all-father yet, I regreted nothing. I knew perhaps one day I would look and cry with anger and frustration at my current actions. But as I lay there joined with Loki I never felt safer than I did in his bed. Even though I was a long way from ever truly knowing or understanding this man, I continued to trust him for some unknown reason.

 When the prince rolled off me and to his side I was upset at the sudden lack of contact. However I took pleasure in the satisfaction drawn throughout his face while he spoke, "I did mean what I said Amara. I want you to remember that when we met again."

  _When we meet again..._

 "Again?" I spoke aloud, as he reached over and placed his long lean fingers on my flat stomach and trailed them up to my meager chest, his touch spreading a fresh wave of excitement within me. 

 " _Oh yes_. Frequently, I suspect." He cooed sliding his hand around my rib cage. My heart thudded, uncertain how to take this for if we met again, could I ever truly deny him, after all that we've done? I am very much relieved to know he did not plan to abandon me after what I just gave to him but I am also a bit frightened. He is a very intimidating, domineering, and feral lover and I'm not sure I could handle the intensity of him in my daily life, let alone the secret affair. 

 I was pulled closer to the prince until I was laying atop him which was the same time our lips found each other again. While we kissed, his hands explored very inch of me and soon I felt his arousal brush against me. With a burst of courage I rocked my hips on him and he groaned into my mouth in agreement. "Ride me." 

* * *

_~Loki POV~_

_"Ride me." I spoke, not particularly liking the need sounding in my voice._

_There was only a moments hesitation before she began to lower herself down. She didn't move at first– it seemed she was contemplating how to proceed. She then decided to place her hands on my chest for support before finally raising her hips back up and lowering them back down again, and again. She moaned softly as my hands moved from her thighs to her hips, gripping them tightly in my hands. I then guided her movements, rotating her gently around me rather then simply bobbing up and down. She followed my lead beautifully and soon she was moving completely on her own._

_“That’s it, Amara,” I said, assuring her. “Take pleasure in my body. I want to watch you.” I lowered my eyes to her completely bare body as she moved erotically astride me. She blushed all the way down her torso when she noticed my lust filled gaze upon her form._

_"Yes, my Loki." Amara softly spoke, slightly smiling and I approvingly grinned back at her._

_She moved atop with ease now and started to quicken her pace however it wasn't good enough. It wasn't quite the pace I desired. Suddenly not being able to take it anymore, I hoisted Amara into my arms and tossed her onto her back with her head at the foot of the bed. She looked confused at first, then slightly alarmed as I towered over her becoming feral with need. Subsequently, I drove into her burrying her to the hilt and her mouth gaped open as all anxiety drained from her being. My mouth was on hers and on her ears and on her neck as her release built languidly while mine came hurtling towards me far more quickly. I growled, frustrated, and I lifted my chest from hers enough to shove a hand between us while holding myself up with the other. She moaned at the added sensation of my fingers as I whispered a bit harshly into her ear, "Come, Amara."_

_Practically screaming with all the sensations I inflicted upon her body she could nothing but oblige. In fact she beat me to the end, clenching down on me so tightly that I bit down on her shoulder to prevent myself from biting a hole into my own flesh until I finally found my release._

_It wasn't until the dead of night, after which I had her many more times, when the girl finally passed out from utter exhaustion. After all, she was not yet accustomed to such strenuous activities, I had to remind myself as I scooped her up into my arms and teleported us both from my chambers to her own. That will change._

_Wordlessly, I placed her upon her own bed and watched as she unconsciously grabbed the sheets and pulled them closer to her bare chest. Not wanting to linger much longer, I leaned in close to her ear and whispered wickedly, "I will break you." And with that I turned on my heel and vanished to my chambers leaving her alone._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... That happened. For now it is a oneshot but I might be adding a sequel or two. Really depends on how much you guys like it. 
> 
> (Inspired by another Loki Fanfiction called Ruin)


End file.
